lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanzal Reyne
' Hanzal Reyne' is the son of Turmen, and Flavia Reyne making him a member of House Reyne and the current Patriarch of House Reyne. Hanzal Reyne has two siblings in the form of Veryl, and Maryl Reyne of which his sister Maryl was murdered alongside his mother during the rebellion of his youth, while his brother is his bitter rival of whome has attempted to murder him on several occasions and is the commander of Banesten a castle west of Lannistane. Hanzal Reyne is married to Martina Reyne of with whome he has three children in the form of Bendrin, Roslin, and Karyl Reyne of whome his daughter Karyl is very close to his wife and is well prepared for the marriage that is no doubt incoming, his daughter Roslin was very beautiful but disapeared one day while travelling with an unknown man and has never been seen again but her true fate was that she was murdered by Sean Lovie, while his son Bendrin was married off to Janei Lannister with whome he has become the commander of small brigade within House Reyne and gained clout in the power struggle in Lannistane. His sister and mother were both killed during the Lannister rebellion by Tylin Lannister and this caused the involvement of everyone in the house to a larger extent then they thought were possible. Following this there were a series of small conflicts which eventually led to the death of his father Turmen which left House Reyne in search of a new leader of which Hanzal was the rightful heir to the power of House Reyne but this meant nothing to Veryl who hated his brother for abusing him when he was weak. On the day he assumed control of House Reyne his brother attempted to poison him but the poison only suceeded in killing several servents and never killed Hanzal but Hanzal suspected Veryl in the attempt and thus banished his brother from Lannistane. History Early History Rebellion His sister and mother were both killed during the Lannister rebellion by Tylin Lannister and this caused the involvement of everyone in the house to a larger extent then they thought were possible. Following this there were a series of small conflicts which eventually led to the death of his father Turmen which left House Reyne in search of a new leader of which Hanzal was the rightful heir to the power of House Reyne but this meant nothing to Veryl who hated his brother for abusing him when he was weak. On the day he assumed control of House Reyne his brother attempted to poison him but the poison only suceeded in killing several servents and never killed Hanzal but Hanzal suspected Veryl in the attempt and thus banished his brother from Lannistane. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Flavia Reyne - Mother Turmen Reyne - Father Varyl Reyne - Brother Martina Reyne - Wife Bendrin Reyne - Son Karyl Reyne - Daughter Janei Lannister - Step daughter (wife of Bendrin) Relationships Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Patriarch Category:People of Castamere